Wolf of Mine
by geeklover89
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been together secretly for months, but they have yet to take that final step. When the others become too much to bare Derek makes his choice. What will his lover say?
1. Chapter 1

Derek was about to lose his mind.

He couldn't take it anymore. Why he had ever believed that it was a good idea to turn Jackson into a werewolf was beyond him. The boy had a seriously inflated ego and sense of self, which led to always thinking he was right and that he could challenge Derek's authority at every turn. Not to mention his near constant anger issues and total inability to lie.

Scott was just as bad, if not worse. That lust driven moron wouldn't know how to be a good wolf if he got bitten by one. Oh wait… Derek once again cursed his uncle to the nine layers of hell for having bitten the teenager. He cursed Jackson even more figuring it out. Even though Stiles had technically been the first one to figure it out Jackson had been the one to threaten them to get what he wanted. Stiles had been nowhere near as stupid as either of them. He had known what was important and when it was and was not appropriate to challenge the alpha. Hell, Stiles would have made a better werewolf then either…of them….combined. A sudden idea flash across Derek's mind.

His light green eyes landed on his two betas, both of whom were, at the moment, trying to kill each other. He would need to get them both out of the way first. Scott would never allow Derek to turn his best friend into a monster, and Jackson would probably want to prove his dominance over the smaller teen immediately. While Derek had no doubt that Stiles would most certainly not see being turned as becoming a monster and, because Derek was secretly training him, he could definitely kick the jock's ass, he didn't want his mate to be harassed the moment he was became a wolf.

The scowl that had appeared on his face at his betas antics turned into a soft smile, he still couldn't believe that Stiles had been so open to loving him after all he had done to torment the younger boy. That he was so willing to becoming his one and only. His mate. He also couldn't believe Stiles trusted him as much as he did. His smile widened as his thought of some of the things Stiles had allowed him to do once he had become Derek's mate. Yet another thing to not share with Scott. Once again a sudden idea popped into his head.

Calling Scott and Jackson over Derek waited for them to shift completely back to human form. Then he attacked.

A few minutes later he was rushing to Stiles house with a shit eating grin on his face. His mate would not be happy when he found out that his friend and the resident jock were chained up in his basement with enough duct tape over their mouths that even Derek's supernatural hearing could only pick up a few angry, incoherent mumbles, but it would be worth it for a few moments peace with his lover. Besides, it would give the dumbass duo sometime alone to work out their issue, to an extent anyway.

Coming up on his young lover's house Derek made the roof in one leap. Since they had started dating Stiles always left his window cracked a little so that the wolf could get in whenever he wanted. Slipping it open now Derek slid silently into the room. Stiles was at the foot of his bed, facing the door, looking at what appeared to be a school report. He hadn't noticed yet that he had company. Creeping up behind his lover Derek waited until Stiles had finished reading and made a move to put the paper on his desk. That's when he pounced.

Springing forward, Derek wrapped one arm around Stiles' lean torso while the other clamped tightly over his mouth and used them to pull the boy flush against his back. Stiles began to struggle as his arms were pinned to his side. His lips let loose a silent cry as his captor grinded against his ass. Hot breath tickled his face as a dark voice growled in his ear, "Now you're mine, my pretty, and I'll never let you go." His body relaxed at the familiar voice.

Derek growled with happiness as his mate lean back into his touch and decided to tease him. Using the hand on Stiles' mouth to tilt the boy's head sideways Derek let his long, red tongue slid out of his teeth and up the pale column of flesh. Stiles' moaned around his hand, tilting his head further giving his wolf more access. Derek nibbled the soft skin moaning when Stiles rubbed his ass against his groin. Derek had to, unfortunately, pull back though, he had come here for a reason after all.

"Genim, love," Stiles hummed against his hand, "I have something I need to ask you so I need you to pay attention okay." Again there was a hum. "How would you feel about becoming a wolf?"

Stiles froze, his body going completely and utterly still. Derek frowned, "Genim?" moving his hand from the boy's mouth and chest to his waist Derek carefully turned him around.

Stiles refused to look at him.

The alpha whined softly. What had he done wrong? Well, besides basically taking his betas hostage, but Stiles didn't know about that. Had he misjudged what his lover had wanted? He was still new to the whole mate thing, he and Stiles hadn't even had sex yet, just a couple of blow jobs and finger fucks, but the bond was still there. Even when he was miles away he had felt Stiles' needs and wants. When he was hurting or in pain. And sometimes he could even fancy that he could hear the quirky teen thoughts. He had thought that his lover was jealous of Scott and Jackson for what they had.

Derek whined again. He couldn't have been wrong. "Stiles please say something."

"Don't Derek." Stiles whispered almost inaudibly.

The alpha felt his heart sink, "Don't what?" When Stiles didn't answer Derek pulled his hand off his lover's hip, grabbed his chin, and forced the younger boy to look at him. His heart ached when he saw the unshed tears in the chocolate eyes. "Please," he implored taking care to look his mate in the eye, "tell me what you don't want me to do. You know I would do anything you say."

The truth of those words had sunk in for Derek the moment he had become the alpha. The power rush had been almost unbearable. All he had wanted to do was kill; to shred the life away from an innocent creature, it didn't matter what it was, to feel the blood running through his claws, to rip the still warm flesh away from bone. It had scared him. He had wanted to run away, to get away from these people, to keep them safe.

He almost had too.

Then the wind changed. In an instant it power surge was gone along with the drive to kill as a scent of earth and spice was carried on the wind to wrap around him like a soft cocoon. It had calmed him. He turned his head to try and find where the scent was coming from. His eyes locked on chocolate brown ones for just a moment. That was all it took.

Derek hadn't told anyone about the strange occurrence, he had been too embarrassed at his momentary loss of control. Yet, somehow, Stiles had known exactly what happened. The boy had shown up on his doorstep the very next day, had let the alpha love him. Mark him. Touch him in a way that no one ever had before.

And now he had gone and blown it all with his own selfishness.

A soft pair of lips touched his.

Derek came back to the present and whimpered pitifully at seeing the tears now flowing freely down his lover's face.

He knew it. He had pushed Stiles too far. He had asked too much of the seventeen year old…

"I'm sorry."

…he had ruined the only good thing that had happened to him since…_Wait, what?_ Derek blinked. Tears were falling faster down Stiles' face. Leaning forward he took his mates mouth again, opening his own submissively as his arms wound around Derek's neck to tangle in the black hair.

Derek was beyond confused now. He had no idea what to think. First Stiles was telling him not to turn him, then he gives a tearful apology, and now he was laying himself open for Derek to take. Not sure what else to do he pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into his mate's mouth. He did so tentatively. It was now his lover's turn to whine as Derek explored the open cavern in nowhere near the pace or with love that they usually did. The kiss was more for a show of dominance and had no real feeling to in, though Stiles could feel the hesitation. Finally the older boy pulled away.

"I'm confused."

Stiles wept harder at the pain in his mate's voice, "Oh Derek. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Soft, slightly chapped lips brushed along his cheek, taking the tears away, "Shouldn't I be the one who's sorry?"

Stiles shook his head viciously, "No! This was my fault, I'm the one who hurt you and I am sorry."

"But I'm the one who offered to turn you and…"

"And I would like nothing more than to be your true mate."

Derek jerked back from the boy in his arm as though he had been burned and held him at arm's length. The tears had stopped by now leaving nothing but truth and love in their wake. Now Derek was not only confused but hurt, his mate had lied to him. "I don't understand. Why, if you wanted to be a part of my pack, did you tell me not to?"

A flash of guilt crossed his lover's features, "I..I..didn't want you to tease me. I've been used and abused all my life, but I never truly minded because they were people I didn't care about, people I didn't love. I'm used to it. But then the whole thing with Scott happened, what with him being so distant and so willing to abandon me for Allison or to use me for a scape goat or to try and kill me, and that hurt more than anything. I already lost my father to his own pain and now I was losing Scott to a girl after a lifetime of friendship. He threw it all away as though it were nothing. So when you asked me to be a wolf I didn't want it to be a lie. I didn't want you to throw me away too. I couldn't have handled that." Brown eyes looked away, ashamed.

Oh.

A growl tore from the alpha's throat. Hands tightened on the boy's shoulders before throwing the smaller body into the wall. Derek was on him in an instant pinning his wrists to the wall and shoving his thigh into the boy's groin causing his mouth to open in a gasp. Derek took that opportunity to gag the teen with his tongue relishing in the muffled moan of pleasure. Grinding viciously into the teen's thigh he couldn't stop the growl that vibrated both his and Stiles' chest as his tongue lavished every inch of the hot mouth, flicking and pushing and basically fucking it. Finally the alpha pulled away from the boy completely so that Stiles wrists were the only things still in contact with his body. Stiles whined at the loss of contact looking toughly mussed. The grip on his wrists tightened. Bringing his face a mere hair's breadth away from the teen's face Derek ground out.

"I am not Scott. I am your mate. I will never abandon you for any reason or for anything. If you ever think that I could hurt you like that again I am going to tie you to the bed, gag you, plug you, lock your cock in a ring and tease you until you're screaming in need. And then I will make sure you never _ever_ think those thoughts again do you understand."

Stiles nodded dumbly. His eyes were blown wide with lust.

The alpha took a deep breath "So," he continued once he was a little calmer pressing his body back into his mates so that he was between the teen legs, "now that we've got that out of the way does this mean you'll be mine?"

Stiles, still a bit out of it from his lover's attack on him, shook himself out of his stupor, a mischievous smile slide over his features. Jumping slightly, comfortable in the knowledge that Derek still had a hold of him and would not drop him, he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and pulled the older man closer. Pecking his lips Stiles rubbed their hips together whispering lasciviously, "Only if it means you will do all those things you said.

Derek grinned wolfishly, "You can count on that love."

Then their lips were on each other. This time their tongues danced around each other's mouths like ballet dancers on a stage. Where one pushed, the other pulled occasionally leaving their partner to be sucked on. Moving forward so that there was no distance between himself and his mate Derek's hips joined the dance. Stiles moaned in pleasure as something rock hard rubbed against his ass. Unfortunately he couldn't get any leverage to push back. He was completely trapped against the wall.

He didn't mind though.

He would never, _could_ never, get enough of this. Muscles and skin (when their clothes were off) and warmth surrounded him with their steady, unyielding presence of protection while at the same time responding to his every touch so that he never felt caged. And oh God did he love to touch. His finger's twitched.

The first time they had mated Stiles had been completely submissive (a feat that turned out a lot more difficult than he had originally thought) letting Derek have his way with his body and forcing himself not to touch or moan or make any discernible movement in case the alpha suddenly came back to his senses and realized who exactly he had under him. It wasn't till after the first round, they had had at least five that he could remember, that Derek had taken Stiles' pale hands and placed them on his own cock. Stiles could still remember how his eyes shot open when his finger brushed the wolf's straining bulge. He could still feel the heat it had caused when he moved his palm up and down the length. Derek had moaned so openly that Stiles quickly shed his fear and let his hands roam free.

It was during this time that Derek had told him to fight. He hadn't wanted Stiles to be submissive or whiny or passive. He wanted Stiles to test him, to prove that he would not roll over and let himself fall down the hill while Derek was automatically crowned the king. He had wanted all the teen had to offer that night and more.

And so Stiles had given. He had given Derek the fight of his life and, although Derek had won that battle in the end, he had never regretted it.

All because of one simple touch.

Now, whenever they were alone, the younger teen couldn't keep his hands to himself. He had yet to win the right of dominance over his lover, but it was still fun trying.

Fingers twitched again, wrists staining just slightly against their prison. Holy fuck he needed to touch.

Sensing his mate's need Derek tightened his hands smirking into the kiss as the teen whined. Separating from those gloriously plump lips was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do and he almost reattached them the moment he felt actual air in his mouth. But Stiles was nothing if not the perfect mate. Once their mouths were detached the teen dropped his head to the side exposing to Derek the most beautiful stretch of skin he had ever seen.

"Te iubesc lup."

A shiver shot down Derek's spine at his mate's words. Only Stiles would teach himself Romanian just to track down more information on werewolves.

"And I, you Angel." He whispered into the pale neck. Placing butterfly kisses all along the spot he would mark he couldn't help but revel in the taste. A taste that he didn't know he had been craving until he had tasted it for the first time. Once he had though it had turned into something vital that he needed every day just to survive.

He knew that Stiles felt the same way about him.

If the sudden bouts of nipping along his jaw had anything to do with it.

Derek's wolf hummed contentedly. It had taken a long time to bring the normally hyper teen out of his shell, but once he did…_dearfuckingjesus._ A feral groan fell past the alpha's lips as his mate used the legs around his waist to pull them in to each other, hard, while at the same time sticking his tongue into his ear.

Stiles chuckled sadistically as he did it again.

Pulling his mouth up to Stiles' ear Derek nipped carefully at the lobe before whispering one word.

"Bed."

In an instant his waist was free and he was literally throwing Stiles onto the bed, laying him flat on his back with his legs open and Derek between them. All of their clothes had somehow seemed to evaporate before either of them had hit the mattress.

Upon impact with the bed Derek's mouth had returned to the dutiful task of marking every inch of skin it came across. Every once in a while his teeth would find purchase inside the skin only to remove themselves so Derek could suck the blood to the surface. Overly warm fingers from one hand spread across the smaller boy's chest while the other caressed the outer thigh, blunt nails raking up and down.

Stiles was making the most delicious noises above him, each whimper and cry causing the wolf to suck harder and scratch deeper. The young body twitched and writhed beneath him. His head was thrown back into the pillows, eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open in what could only be described as a mewl. As Derek's lips got closer to Stiles' "happy place" (Stiles' words not his) a hand suddenly tangled in his hair.

"Woooolf."

Lips curved in a happy smile at the sound of his mate nearly howling out his name.

"Almost love."

Derek gave one last nip to his mate's side before positioning himself over Stiles' dick. Just to torture him Derek let his lips brush ever so lightly across the skin of the head. Stiles did a sort of screech-hiss-moan thing (no doubt one of the sexiest thing Derek had ever heard) and tried to use the fingers in Derek's hair to push the lips over his cock. Derek, being a werewolf, was having none of that. Placing a kiss on the shaft Derek licked his lips before looking up at his lover through his lashes.

"Are you ready Gen?"

The needy whine he got in response was all he needed.

He swallowed Stiles whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the wait. I have had the worst writers block EVER.**

**Plus these two just annoy the piss out of me.**

**Anyway. Read and please review cause I can't get any better if you don't tell me what I am doing wrong.**

**Thank you to all my wonderfully patient fans. I swear I will have the next chapter up much sooner than this.**

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining down on Scott's face, warming it gently, while a soft breeze was running its fingers through his hair. The woods around them were an impressive shade of the deep army green of old leaves coming back to life mixed with the light green of new life peeking through the branches. The beams of light made by the sun shining through the trees cast an almost ethereal glow on the clearing in which the young wolf sat.

Scott took a deep breath.

It was so clean out here. And quiet. There was no smell of the world outside of the woods. No exhaust from cars, no gossiping teenage girls with too much perfume who would gladly look down on him, and, more importantly, no wolves. Sure Scott was lucky that Derek had decided to stick around to help him with training, and he was sure as hell lucky that the older man had not lost it like his uncle had. But there were times when a young teen wolf just needed to relax and get away from it all. Well, more specifically, Jackson. Especially Jackson. That idiot would not lose that condescending ego of his no matter how much he was punished by Derek.

But it wouldn't do to think about those thoughts now. He sighed. Another soft breeze answered him as he allowed his mind to clear.

It was surprisingly easy to do.

He had never felt so warm and content before. Like there was a warm weight sitting on his chest, its arms wrapped around him in a loose hug.

"What are you thinking about?" Scott opened eyes he hadn't known were closed and looked to his right.

Allison was pressed up against him, her hands around his waist, nuzzling his neck. Her warm breath tickling his ear.

He smiled wider, "Nothing Ally, just thinking about how there is nowhere in the world that I'd rather be"

Allison matched his smile. "I love you Scott."

Allison's voice was like a bell in his ear, soft and musical. Scott wanted to open his mouth to tell her he loved her too, but she simply put a finger over his lips.

"You don't have to say anything, I understand." Carefully extracting herself from Scott Allison lay down on the picnic blanket they had brought with them. Rolling herself sensually so that her yellow and white sun dress fell across her legs and hips, accentuating her soft curves, she pulled her hands up to her face. Bringing her right hand to rest near her head she used her long, dainty pointer finger to twirl her hair while using the finger on her left hand to reach out to her boyfriend only to curl it back to herself in a come-hither gesture. All the while wiggling on the blanket in an attempt to make herself comfortable. Or to kill him. He wasn't entirely sure.

Scott licked his lips. Orange blossoms invaded his mouth. Oh dear God, he could literally taste her lips on his own even though he was still sitting up. Any part of his brain that thought it was weird that Allison was wearing a flavor of lip gloss she usually hated was silenced as she wiggled again this time causing her breasts to jiggle ever so slightly.

He couldn't take that. Taking her hand in his Scott threw his left leg over his girlfriend's body. Using his arms to support him, Scott carefully lowered himself onto her body so that their hips were in line with each other and ground into her. Allison hummed as he rubbed his growing erection over her clothed entrance. She lifted her hand and placed it gently on his chest.

"Not yet," she growled in his ear, "I want you to touch me first."

Scott moaned- both in disappointment that she had denied him and at the sultry tone of her voice- and raised himself to his knees. Positioning himself so that they were both comfortable was a little tricky considering her legs were between his instead of his between hers, but eventually they had settled on a position where Scott was sitting right on top of what would have been Allison's lap, if they hadn't been lying down. Thinking the position had to be uncomfortable for his girlfriend Scott had tried to move. Allison, however, had bent her knees so that they were pressed up against Scott's back and her hands latched onto his butt. The effect making it impossible for him to really move. Not that he minded. And although something in the back of his mind was trying to inform him that this was not normal Scott did what he did best. He ignored any misgivings and continued right along.

"Touch me Scott," Allison whined softly, "please. I need to feel you." She kneaded her bottom lip in that way that always sent him drooling.

And really, what kind of gentleman turns down an offer like that?

So Scott balanced himself as best he could, raised his hands, and cupped her breasts. They both moaned in ecstasy when his werewolf calloused fingers met her soft, sun warmed dress. He could feel the two milky white globes underneath the fabric as he squeezed softly. His erection grew harder. She wasn't wearing a bra today.

"More," his girlfriend gasped, "Oh god Scott, please, more."

Again Scott was unable to deny her. Slipping his hands up to her shoulders Scott slid the straps of her dress down the soft, muscular forearms. He kissed her deeply as he did this wondering if she had been practicing with her bow again. Once the straps were loose enough the young werewolf's hands returned to his lover's chest and pulled the front of the dress down. Twin gasps sounded as skin made contact with skin.

Her breasts had always been one of the things Scott had loved most. They were soft, yet firm. Malleable under his touch yet springy.

Allison bucked.

Scott continued to play with her. His fingers kneading softly into her skin.

"More Scott." She whined again, "Prove that you love me."

Scott leaned down to kiss her, "Of course I love you Ally, who would I have to prove that to?"

She ignored his question. Instead she sat up pushing Scott back onto her legs. Taking her mouth off of his she looked him straight in the eye, "Don't let him win."

The werewolf pulled back from her, "What?"

"Don't let him win." She said again, this time more firmly, "If you want to prove that you love me you can't let him win."

Scott cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Who can't I let win? Derek? He already knows how I feel about you, and he's okay with it."

Brown hair flicked back and forth as Allison shook her head, "No Scott, not Derek. And not my dad either" she added seeing the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Then who?" Scott whimpered

The young hunter leaned in close so that her lips were brushing Scott's ear, "You know who you need to beat. He is the only one standing in your way. The only one you are with right now."

Scott jerked his head back and looked at his girlfriend in utter confusion, "What are you talking about Ally?" he whimpered, running his hands up and down her sides, "You're the only one I'm with right now. I would never cheat on you." Did she really think that? Did she really believe that he would do something so cruel to her? And with another man no less.

Scott had never been gay. Sure he had nothing against them, and it is not like he didn't experiment, (hell he had even let Stiles talk him into kissing him when they were thirteen) but he wasn't himself. He had never thought about another guy in that sense before, ever. Allison of all people should have known that, especially after the month or so he spent pining after her when they broke up. He hadn't even looked at anyone else.

A snarl of frustration brought him back to the present. Allison's face, which was normally beautiful beyond comparison, was now twisted in pure anger. In an instant, before Scott could comprehend what was happening, her lips slammed against his and her hips bucked up. His eyes pinched shut at the unexpected attack. A lump that should definitely _not_ have been there brushed against his ass. Brown eyes shot open in surprise.

And nearly bulged out of his skull.

Gone was the forest and the trees and the sunshine. Gone was the blanket and the quiet. And gone was Allison.

Instead of her long brown hair and sweet smile and laughing brown eyes he was met with a cold, grey wall and a smell that was definitely _not_ Allison's.

There was a loud moan and Scott felt the hips under him buck up, the bulge of Jackson's growing erection brushing against his ass.

For a moment Scott was frozen in shock.

The jock was sitting in a metal chair passed out cold. Scott was seated on top, straddling the younger beta (in wolf years, not human) literally chest to chest with the other. Scott's arms were wrapped around Jackson's waist in a loose hug, his wrists chained tightly to the back of the chair to prevent his escape. His knees were also chained, but they were chained to the wall after having first been tied together. The effect of this was Scott having his hips firmly wedged against the younger beta's. They were literally chained together, chest to chest

But that wasn't the worst part.

On no, not by a long shot.

The worst part was his mouth. Scott's mouth was flat against Jackson's in an open mouthed kiss, he could literally taste the jock's hot, wet breath in his mouth, and secure there with copious amounts of duct tape.

There was a soft moan. Something brushed against Scott's butt.

It was then that the panic set in.

He jerked violently backwards and let out a screech like whine when the restraints held him fast.

Chains rattled and rope cut into his skin as he twisted and pulled. Harsh whimpers and growls were involuntarily swallowed by his unconscious partner as his panic began to rise. As he tried to pull away from Jackson his body rocked slightly causing his backside to brush over the bump in between Jackson's legs.

A bump that was steadily getting harder and bigger.

Scott was so blind with panic from being trapped that he didn't even notice when the bump began to push back.

He did notice, however, when something warm, wet, and powerful slipped into his mouth.

Scott's eyes, which he had pinched shut as he struggled with the restraints, snapped wide open. His body suddenly seemed unable to move as the tongue of his rival slid through his mouth once again.

If Scott had the ability to think at that moment he would be cursing Jackson to the nine layers of hell, or at least would have bitten off the offending muscle, but all he could do was stare. Stare at those ice blue eyes that seemed to be growing smugger and smugger with each second that passed by. Stare straight ahead as the tongue of Jackson Whitmore, of another _man_, danced around his mouth as though he owned it. Stare into the middle ground of space as overly large, slightly calloused hands began kneading his butt and hips rolled up into his. Stare through slowly clouding eyes as his body, trapped within the confines of the chair, was slowly molested.

Oh dear god.

He was being molested.

There were unwanted sexual advances. His attacker kept going even though it was obvious that he was not only _not_ taking part, but had just been trying to pull away and was obviously _not_ enjoying what was happening. That was the definition of being molested wasn't it?

And not only that. He was being molested by someone who was supposed to be part of his new psudo-family; a fellow member of his pack. Sure Jackson and he had never really gotten along before and had most certainly gotten on a lot less after Scott had been turned, but…. After Jackson had been turned Scott had felt an unspoken bond develop. The bond of a pack. One that drew him to the younger beta, that made him want to protect and help and comfort. A bond of love and understanding that said that even if he didn't like the jock, he would always come to his aid. Because that's what packs did. That is what families did. He had thought that the feeling was mutual.

Sitting here now however he felt the sting of truth.

His body shook slightly as a tear slid down his face.

Jackson had never felt more proud of himself in his life. He had done it, he had finally done it.

He had won dominance over Scott.

Sure, the situation was a little unorthodox, but after years of being with Lydia he had learned a thing or two about taking advantage of an opportunity.

He rolled his hips again and internally smirked as a small whimper reverberated through his chest. Scott was tenser than a piano wire and his eyes were squeezed shut as though if he crunched them hard enough he could make the scene disappear.

Jackson thrust his tongue in and out of Scott's mouth. Grabbing hold of the older beta's fleshy bottom the jock dragged his unwilling participant closer to his hips as he rolled them again. There was a sharp intake of breath, but this only prompted the blonde haired boy to continue with his ministrations.

So intent was he on taking advantage of the situation that he didn't notice the growling and whimpering in the back of his head as his wolf cried out in shame and guilt over what its human side was doing. The wolf could not understand why his human host would do such a terrible thing. Could he not feel that the brown haired boy was terrified? Could he not feel the sadness and pain with which the older beta was crying out in? Could he not feel the horrible snapping and fraying of the bond as it broke apart?

No.

This boy couldn't feel any of that.

All this self-entitled, brat of a human being could feel was satisfaction. _Satisfaction! _The wolf growled louder inside his host.

No.

He would _not_ let this boy, this _human_ (if he could even be called that), to destroy so sacred a bond, so sacred a right. He would make this boy see sense. Even if he had to willingly submit himself to another.

Another growl sounded inside Jackson's head this time much louder than before. He frowned internally and some of the smugness drifted out of his eyes. Something clawed inside of him like a wild animal trying to escape a cage.

No, wait…_exactly _like an animal trying to escape its cage. His wolf was trying to get free.

All at once the smugness was back. His wolf probably just wanted a chance to prove its dominance over Scott. Over the Omega. Jackson practically jumped with glee (although the effect wasn't exactly what he wanted, it still succeeded in shoving his cock further into Scott's ass) and practically threw control over to his other half.

His body froze.

Jackson blinked. Or at least he tried too. In his excitement he had given the wolf complete control of his body. All he could do was sit and watch as the wolf began to undo everything he had accomplished. His body slowly began to move on its own as his tongue was retracted from the older beta's mouth and his hips stopped their rolling. A saddened whimper fell from his lips and his head began to tilt back.

The jock snarled, _What the hell are you doing?_

The wolf ignored him. Jackson continued to watch as his head tilted back farther and farther until it finally couldn't go anymore.

By now Scott had cracked his eyes open, the movement causing an unshed wave of tears to stream down his face. He didn't understand why Jackson was suddenly acting more submissive toward him after what he had already done. His wolf seemed to understand a little better though because it began to snarl softly inside his head.

_What is he doing?_ Scott asked quietly.

_Showing us the boy's true intentions_ his wolf snarled back

_I don't understand._ _Why would Jackson do this, he's never shown an interest in me before. He's never shown an interest in _anyone_ beside Lydia before._

The wolf sighed and Scott could feel its presence fill his mind almost as though it were trying to nuzzle him from inside his own body, _This is not about you I'm afraid_.

More tears slid down Scott's face, _Then what is it about?_

_Dominance_

_Dominance?_

_Yes,_ Scott's wolf snarled again as his human flinched at the hands sliding around his backside, _That lowlife of a human has somehow gotten it into his head that _this_ is a good way to prove his dominance over us. He thinks that by taking advantage of this situation that he is showing himself superior to us._

The wolf had Scott's full attention now, _But then why-?_

_His wolf does not agree._

It took a second for Scott to absorb what his wolf was saying.

Although he was never the sharpest person, it still didn't take that long to figure it out.

He had to admit that Stiles had been right about a few things: mainly the things that had to do with being a wolf. At first he had been more than a little weirded outsuddenly have this supernatural creature inside his head basically popping in and out of his mind to talk with him, but now he had to admit, there were benefits.

His grades had pulled up a bit since he had opened up more to the wolf, his instincts and reflexes were better than ever, and he knew just what to say to Allison when they went out (most of the time anyway).

Now though, as the whole truth sunk in, he began to hate it all over again.

Anger began to rise inside of him that was not just his own. Blood pounded into his head, filling his ears with the sound of his own heart.

He barely even registered the sound of metal on concrete as Jackson's wolf worked the younger beta's hands free. He did, however, feel when sharp claws that were not his own tore the tape off their heads.

Finally pulling away from the jock's mouth Scott could keep the murderous growl from tearing out of him.

"Let me speak to him." Scott commanded, his voice mixing with his wolf's to become nearly incoherent.

Jackson's wolf wasted no time in receding into its host's body and forcing control back over to his human.

Frightened blue eyes looked nervously into shining amber.

"So," Scott voice went dangerously low, "you think this is fun Whittemore? That this is all a game? Well," Scott lowered himself until his lips were right at the jocks ear, "you're wrong."

Scott suddenly lurched up and tore his arms from their restraints sending chain links and bits of concrete flying. His amber eyes blazed with an anger never before seen on even _Derek's_ face. A truly sadistic grin settled over his face.

"Now I'm going to show you have wrong you are."

Jackson promptly wet himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I had someone mention the slight threesome-ish-ness in the last chapter, but I swear to you that it was important to the plot so just bear with me a little while.**

**I don't know where I am actually going with this story so this is just as much a journey for me as it is for you guys, but if you want to see anything specific happen feel free to ask and I will try to work it in (although it may not appear until a few chapters later).**

**And please, PLEASE review.**

A hand clamped tightly over Stiles' mouth muffling the scream of sheer pleasure as Derek took him all the way back to his throat and swallowed. Fingers twisted tightly into nearly black hair that had no right to be that soft, practically ripping it out of its owner's skull. Hips tried to buck up to get him farther into that wonderfully moist cavern of pleasure, but his tormentor was having none of it.

Using the hand that was not currently on his mate's mouth (where is actually seemed to be most of the time, to the infinite pleasure of both strangely enough) Derek gripped the milky white hip underneath him and pushed down effectively pinning the boy to the bed. He smirked slightly at the muffled whine of protest. The wolf inside him preened.

It never failed to impress either of them how they could turn the young boy into a wanton whore simply by touching him. Hell, simply _being_ there seemed to induce a nuclear explosion within the ADD raddled brain that made him incapable of any coherent thought or action other than to lay himself open to the wolf like a flower to the sun. And Derek made it his personal mission every day to make sure that his little flower, his oh so precious Angel, soaked up every ounce of those life giving rays. Because Derek _was_ Stiles' sun just as much as Stiles was his, and he would be damned if he would let such a beautiful thing wilt under his care.

Once again, the mating bond proved to be more than a symbol of their status to each other as Stiles stilled for a second before loosening his death grip on Derek's hair. Instead he began to gently massage Derek's scalp. Long, nimble fingers caressed the back of his neck and shoulders and Stiles moved his head just enough to take two of Derek's fingers into his mouth. Derek couldn't keep the moan out of his voice as he continued to suck. Stiles let out an answering moan as the vibrations from his mate's voice traveled straight through his dick. Stiles shivered and moaned and wanted nothing more than to rip more of those glorious sounds out of his soon to be husband (in werewolf standards), but he didn't. This was about more than just sex today. This was about more than either of them.

This was sacred.

A centuries old connection that, though well known, not many got to experience. A connection that Stiles knew he was lucky to witness let alone experience for himself. And he could think of no one he would rather share it with then the man currently wrapping his tongue around his shaft as though he owned it (which he did). A man so broken and tortured by his past that he had tried—if only for an instant, which Stiles had punished him severely for—to ignore the call of the mating bond and push Stiles away.

The werewolf still had nightmares about _that_ particular mistake.

And Stiles still used it when he needed to manipulate his wolf into doing something he didn't want to do.

Or when he was thinking stupid thoughts.

Luckily, now wasn't one of those times.

This time, Derek was thinking about how much he cared for Stiles. Said boy could literally feel the wolf heart swelling with pride in the way it always did when they were together. Stiles knew that every time they touched Derek would hold on just a little bit tighter, kiss just a little bit deeper, cuddle just a little bit longer all in order to reassure himself that yes, Stiles was still there and no, he would not be leaving anytime soon.

He was thinking just how lucky he was that in his life of pain and death he had found something rare and beautiful and better than anything ever imaginable.

Stiles knew because he was thinking the same thing.

Not that he didn't always know what Derek was thinking anyway. Even before they had become mates the werewolf had always been surprisingly easy to read. From the sudden angry flash of his eyes when he was angry or annoyed to the nearly unnoticeable stiffening of his shoulders whenever the Argents were mentioned, Stiles knew everything about his Sourwolf. Had known from the day they had first met in the woods all those months ago.

Somehow though, the mating bond had added a level of intimacy to this knowledge. Derek had once said that their connection was so deep that at some times it felt as though he could read the younger boy's thoughts. Stiles couldn't be fully sure until he was a werewolf himself, but he was pretty sure that it was a two way street.

One of Stiles' hands came up to cup the back of the hand currently resting on his face and used his fingers to push Derek's further into his mouth.

He used his tongue to wrap around the wolf's fingers, much like Derek was doing for his dick, and used his teeth to scrap carefully over the pads of the fingertips.

Derek moaned again as his lover swallowed around his fingers. Goddamn but Stiles had an amazing mouth. The younger boy knew just what to do to make Derek feel good. Which had been beyond surprising considering Stiles had still been a virgin when they had met. And Stiles _had_ been a virgin; Derek had made sure of that.

There was a slight tingling in the back of his brain before his wolf began to speak.

_Now, Derek, take him now_

_Not yet my friend_

The wolf growled _I want our mate!_

_And we will_ Derek reassured_ But he is still holding back on us. I want to take him when he is so completely undone that he can think of nothing but me, only about this moment in time. I want him so that he can't remember a single moment outside of the pleasure he is receiving, I want him so that the world outside of this bedroom does not exist and there is only him and I. I want him to a point where the pleasure of this has him so filled him up that he can't even scream my name because he has forgotten how to. _That_ is when we will take him, _that _is when we will make him ours_

There was a moment of silence. Then the wolf started to laugh.

Derek ignored him this time and returned to his mate. Using his elbow Derek nudged at Stiles' knee to spread the younger boy's legs farther apart. Moving quickly he then moved the hand holding Stiles' hip down straight to his anus when he shoved to fingers in dry.

Stiles jerked violently, his hips snapping up. They had done finger jobs before so it wasn't that Stiles was unused to the sensation, but this held so much promise for the teen then anything they had done before and frankly it freaked Stiles out a little. Derek very nearly lost all control as he felt those velvet walls clamp down on his finger. He pulled his mouth off the younger boy's cock and moved up to his neck. He took his fingers out of that beautiful mouth, moving them so that they were entwined with his mates on the bed by his head. Mouthing at the soft skin of Stiles' neck Derek began to whisper reassuringly.

"It's okay love, just relax for me. I promise I'll make this good for you. That's right Gen, let me in."

Like a flower.

Stiles shivered as Derek's finger slid farther and farther inside of him. He moaned wantonly as the second one slowly joined. Derek was sucking harshly at his neck, leaving marks, and whispering words of undying devotion into his ear. Hips were grinding gently against his thigh in time to the fingers moving in and out of him. Stiles knew he was making the most obscene noises as he pushed his own hips back onto Derek's hand trying to force the finger deeper inside of him but he really didn't care.

He loved this feeling. He loved being connected to Derek in this way. Feeling the older man brush against his prostate he moaned out his lover's name in a way that he knew would drive the wolf nuts. Sure enough there was a sharp nip behind his right ear. It almost distracted him from the third finger slipping into his body. Almost.

He hissed in pain as the fingers stretched him. Derek licked a stray tear away.

"It's okay Gen." he whispered against the pale neck. He felt a little guilty for not using lube before he entered Stiles. Feeling his fingers slide in and out of the velvet warms with absolutely nothing in between, even if it was a liquid, however, was beyond worth it. Scissoring his three digits Derek swallowed thickly. He was so close. So close to having his mate as his for the rest of his life. So close to finally having something that was so rare many wolves didn't even tell their children about it for fear of getting their hopes up. So close to having what he thought he could never have again.

A family.

Stiles whimpered. Derek pulled his fingers out. Letting go of the boy's hand Derek moved his own to the pale hips once again. Positioning himself he brushed the head of his dick against the slightly red, puffy hole. Stiles yelped and for a second Derek worried that he would pull away. That in his excitement to claim his mate he had pushed Stiles into something he didn't want to do. He fears proved unfounded though when Stiles' hands shot up to grip tightly at his arms and his legs wrapped almost painfully around his waist.

Pulling down suddenly on Derek's arms Stiles let out a small 'omph' as a solid wall of wolf muscle landed on him, but he didn't miss a beat. Tangling his left fist into Derek's hair he held his mate's head down to his neck long enough to practically snarl out, "Derek Hale, if you don't fucking move this instant I swear to God that it will be _you_ tied to the bed and _me_ taking advantage."

Derek's eyes snapped wide open, the irises glowing a harsher red than ever before. His heart shot of violently as his arousal reached level never before known to him. Never before, in all their months together, had Stiles ever spoken to him like that.

It was one of the reasons Derek maintained dominance over his mate so easily. It wasn't that Stiles didn't fight for his right to mount his mate like a wild stallion but Derek knew there was more to it than that. He knew that Stiles was his Alpha Female. His bitch. He submissive. And that on some unconscious level Stiles would never truly leave that role. He would always be the one who was, and wanted to be, mounted, fucked, sexed-up, taken advantage of, and any other synonym for having Derek on top of him. Hearing Stiles command him in this way was new, thrilling and, above all, sexy as hell. Dear God he needed to be in this boy NOW.

Pulling back just enough so that he could fuse their lips together, Derek gave one last teasing brush to the hole before snapping his hips forward and sheathing himself completely.

Stiles gagged as he opened his mouth to scream only to have Derek's tongue hit the back of his throat.

He took back what he said.

Finger jobs were nothing, absolutely _nothing_, to having his mate balls deep inside of him.

It didn't even come close.

Never before had he ever felt so….so…._full._ Derek's dick filled something inside of him that he didn't even realize was empty. Connected them on a level he hadn't even known _existed_. And it was beautiful.

He hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt a warm tongue lap at his face.

"Stiles." Derek whispered worriedly, nosing just below his chin, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I can stop if you—"

"Don't!" Half-lidded honey brown eyes sought worried greenish-red ones, "Don't you dare stop! Fuck me my mate. Fuck me like this is the last time. Make me your own my Alpha."

Derek almost came right then and there.

He had told his wolf that he would be the one to have Stiles speechless. No wonder his wolf had laughed.

Gathering the lust drugged boy in his arms Derek buried his face in the pale skin of his neck. Lifting Stiles slightly off the bed so that he could get a good grip Derek allowed himself to change just enough so that his fangs elongated. Stiles was shivering in anticipation still half wacked out of his mind by the drug called Derek.

Without any warning sharp needle like teeth pierced the skin of his shoulder sliding down through muscle and tissue to stop just before his collar bone.

The bite was instantaneous.

It was like a switch had been flipped inside Stiles' head.

Scents slammed into his nose like a perfume soaked towel had been shoved up his nostrils. Sounds tore through his ears as though someone had pressed speakers right up against his brain. The sunlight streaming in through his window nearly blinded him with its sudden brightness and he panicked for just a moment at the thought of the now scratchy sheets scratching the very skin off his back.

He forced himself to relax.

He knew this place, he was fine.

He had had trouble with his senses before. Whenever he had panic attacks they seemed to go into overdrive, but they could be controlled. 'Just pick one sense to concentrate on that until they are all back' his therapist had told him.

Funny, he thought, never thought I'd have to use her advice for this.

He started with smell, the strongest being a mixture of pine and ash and earth and the slightest hint of orange that he knew instinctively to be Derek's. Then hearing. The sudden onslaught of sound in his ears was drowned out by the harsh pounding of Derek's heartbeat. Sight. Some parts of the tattoo on Derek's back seemed to have new ink (presumably from when Peter had put his claws through it). Touch. Tentative hands slid up Derek's sides feeling each and every muscle rippling under the heated skin. And finally, taste. Sticking his tongue out he carefully slid it along Derek's shoulder.

His mind exploded.

No taste in the world could compare. It was absolutely, positively _addicting_.

Stiles licked again. His arms came up to cinch around Derek's chest as he lapped at his mate's neck.

Said wolf whined around the flesh still in his mouth. He brushed his shoulder against Stiles' mouth in an attempt to show the teen what he wanted.

Being the awesome mate that he was, and now with a wolf to help him figure things out, Stiles knew exactly what to do.

All at once, he lunged forward and clamped his teeth down on solid flesh.

The wolf inside Derek whined happily as Stiles let out a high pitched moan and violently expelled his release, clamping down tightly on the older boy's dick.

Stiles convulsed. Derek held on tighter, his dick throbbing painfully inside the tight body.

Finally, after several minutes, the smaller boy-turned-wolf slumped in his arms. Derek carefully laid him back on the bed before pulling out and flipping him over so that he lay on his stomach.

Entering him again was pure torture. Derek had never wanted to come more in his life then he did now, but he knew he had to wait. He needed to make sure he was fully inside before he knotted.

Rolling his hips gently he worked his way deeper and deeper down the now placate boy's channel, the new angle allowing for it. It also allowed for better access to the boy's prostate. A sharp inhale let him know that he had found it. Hearing the harsh almost cry was more than enough to set him off. Pulling Stiles' body flush to his he let himself grow.

If Stiles thought Derek had been big before, it was nothing compared to this. Of course he knew about the knot, Derek had answered almost every question he had ever asked about werewolf and their lore, but all the knowledge in the world could not prepare him for it actually happening. He couldn't keep the small cry of pain from falling from his lips nor could he keep his hips still as they tried to push back to take the knot deeper. Derek hushed him. Soft lips showered his shoulders and back in kisses and bites while arms of steel wrapped around his head in a comforting hug.

Stiles didn't need for Derek to tell him when he came. He could feel it. It filled his already full body to bursting. And, not being able to go anywhere thanks to the knot, it added just enough lubrication for any lingering pain to vanish completely. He hummed contentedly nuzzling his face in the crock of Derek's elbow.

They stayed like that for quite some time; Stiles practically purring as he rested his head on Derek's arms, and Derek, blanketed over his back, carefully moving the knot as much as he could while peppering kisses along Stiles' shoulders and neck. Then the knot began to shrink.

Stiles tensed and whimpered as though in pain. Derek hissed as his mate clenched around him.

"It's okay Angel," he whispered into the smaller boy's ear, "it's all okay, I just need to pull out so you're not in pain in the morning. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles shook his head viciously, "Stay."

The broken way he said it made Derek's heart break, "It's okay Gen, I'm right here."

He carefully pulled out.

Stiles sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so since no one actual reads my ANs I'm not going to put them up anymore unless something abnormally critical happens.**

**Again, I apologize for this taking so long, it is being stubborn and doesn't want to be written so I'm basically fighting it.**

**Anyway here we go.**

Jackson's body made a horrible crunching noise as it contacted with the basement door. He yelped as he slid down the door to land in a heap on the ground but he didn't have time to recuperate before he was picked up once again and hurled to the other side of the room. This time he smashed through one of the support beams, causing it to explode in a shower of splinters, before slamming into the concrete wall. Scott was on him again in an instant.

The jock cried out in pain as needle sharp claws pierced his thigh to drag him away from the wall. All at once he found himself underneath a nearly feral Scott. Amber eyes glowed so brightly that for a moment they looked like they were on fire. His canines were elongated all the way down past his lower lip and the saliva dripping from them looked far more menacing than it should have. In fact, it looked less like the old, semi dense kid he used to pick on and more like the blood thirsty monster in the old TV shows and movies he used to watch with his adoptive dad.

For the first time since turning into a werewolf, Jackson felt afraid.

Was this what it was like to lose yourself to the animal?

Was this what it was like to become a monster?

He shuddered at the thought.

Since he had become one of the night creatures (a term they had come up with so they could talk freely about it in school and public without raising any suspicions; personally he thought it was causing them to be _more_ suspicious.) Jackson had fought tooth and nail (no pun intended) to prove that he not only belonged in the pack, but excelled at it. It had been a harsh blow the first time he had lost a fight. Granted he knew that Derek was more than likely to kick his ass, his ego had not been _so_ inflated as to try and take on a born, now Alpha, wolf and expect to win. Not yet anyway. Scott however had been a different story entirely.

Jackson had more than enough fond memories of kicking the crap out of both McCall and Stilinski to be well and comfortable in the knowledge that he could best them at just about anything. Which is why it pissed him off so much when McCall suddenly took lacrosse away from him. That was _his _game and there was no way in ever loving hell that he was letting an asthmatic little loser like Scott McCall take it away from him. But as Scott got better and better Jackson got more and more pissed off. It was then that his obsession with the slightly younger boy truly began. Well, not an obsession per se. Anyone in their right mind would want to know how the boy had done it. Jackson was just a little more aggressive at finding out the truth then everybody else.

It didn't take much effort for him to find out exactly what was going on with Scott and once he had he immediately began plotting how to get exactly what Scott had.

Which he accomplished.

As a werewolf Jackson thought he could even the playing field back to where it was supposed to be: with him on top.

That thought immediately was thrown from his mind when, in less than two seconds flat, he found himself flat on his back underneath the older Beta much like he was now.

A pain filled roar brought him back as one set of nails sunk deeper into his thighs and another set came up to wrap around his throat. In possibly one of the most horrifying moments of his life, Scott laughed. There were no words to describe how utterly wrong that noise sounded coming from the normally kind boy's mouth. Normally the boy would be yelling at him, screaming about the injustice the jock had performed on either him or his pea brained friend, or he would be trying to convince all three of them to become friends. It was in those situations that Jackson begrudgingly agreed with Stiles that the three of them were just too different to even become close to being friends. Back then no matter what Scott had said to him it had no effect. Hell, Jackson even found it funny how Scott would stand there wheezing, trying not to have a panic attack, attempting to tell a boy twice his size to lay off of him and his friend.

Now, however. Now it was just terrifying beyond belief.

Jackson felt something wet spread across the bottom of his pants.

The laugh was back.

"Awww what's the matter, did little Jacky Wacky wet himself?"

Jackson shuddered at the sickeningly sweet sound of Scott's voice. Or rather, Scott's wolf's voice. There was absolutely no trace of the boy left in the monster above him.

His own wolf whined imploringly, but Scott merely snarled and leaned down so that his face was nearly touching the jocks.

"Afraid Jackson?" Using the claw at his victim's throat Scott turned Jackson's head to the side in forced submission before pressing his lips to the younger Beta's ear. "Good."

Claws slid deeper into flesh.

Another cry of pain.

"That is a very good thing."

"Please," Jackson tried, "I didn't mean—

"Didn't mean to what Jackson?" Scott seethed, spitting out the jock's name like it was a particularly vile poison, "Didn't mean to scare him, didn't mean to make him cry, didn't mean to violate him?" the hand around Jackson's throat tightened and his hands immediately came up to try and loosen it. The claws in his thigh moved to grasp the offending hands and pin them tightly over his head. "Let me guess, you thought that being an Omega meant that you became a toy, huh? That you became nothing more than a little play thing for the pack to mess with? Well, let me tell you something Jackass, it doesn't work that way. This is not Hollywood. And we are not lust driven killers who don't care about anything but ourselves. You see there is this little thing called a family. Ever heard of it? No? Well let me tell you about it.

"Family is a special group of people that you go to when you are feeling sad or lonely or hurt. They are always there for you through thick and thin and will do anything to make sure you are happy and safe and loved."

Jackson whined as tears began to flow from his eyes. Something inside his chest ached.

"Scott saw you as family."

Blue eyes snapped open is shock.

He stared dumbly at the wall for a long time. Scott's claws loosened a little at his neck. He swallowed thickly, "He does? But, but I thought.."

Scott sighed in annoyance, pulling back and turning Jackson's head back to the front. He looked straight into the jock's eyes before speaking harshly, "You still don't get it do you, you stupid meat head? You still think that pack and family are two separate things, but guess what?" Here he pulled Jackson up by the throat until they were nose to nose, "PACK _IS_ FAMILY YOU FUCKING SHIT!"

All at once he was thrown back onto the floor, his head bouncing sickeningly off the concrete floor and the harsh weight that had been on his chest disappeared. A door slammed. Scott was gone.

For a while Jackson lay on the floor completely stunned by the older Beta's words.

Scott thought of him as family?

How was that even possible?

The two of them hadn't ever even been _friends_. He had given the other boy absolutely no reason to _trust_ him, let alone make him part of his family.

Jackson had accused him of juicing, blackmailed him, threatened Allison, and had even gone so far as to pretend he was dying in order to force Scott to go to Derek. In retrospect that last one had been pretty desperate on his part and even Scott, in all his thickheadedness, had not bought it for a second. In fact, it was something that Scott and Stiles had laughed about for many weeks after.

So yeah. It was not like Jackson had proven himself to be entirely reliable or trustworthy.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his wolf gently pawed as his conscious.

"What do you want," Jackson spoke quietly, as though raising his voice to much would bring Scott thundering back in to finish him off.

_Only to help you_

"How?" the jock said harshly still not realizing that he was speaking out loud, "it is because of you that I'm in this position."

His wolf sighed sadly, _Scott is right, you still don't understand_

"What don't I understand?" pushing the thoughts of Scott and family from his mind Jackson went back to the one emotion that he had come to rely on for the past eleven years: anger.

"As far as I'm concerned you're the one who got us into this situation. It figures that I'm the one who gets stuck with the wolf who _wants _to be the Omega."

_This is what you don't understand!_ His wolf snapped _You think that being an Omega is bad, but you have absolutely no idea what that even is or what it means_

"Of course I know what it means," Jackson snapped sounding less sure of himself, "I watch TV, I know how they are the punching bag and how they are just there for the pack's entertainment." Images filled the blonde boy's head of himself being forced to his knees and held down as the other wolves forced themselves on him in all of the worst possible ways. It was not a pretty image.

_You are an idiot._ The wolf shook his head in annoyance _If you truly believe that I'll just take me leave from you right now._

Jackson's eyes, which had been pinched shut in anger, snapped open in disbelief. "You can't leave! Is that even possible? I thought you were a part of me."

_I am part of you, but only because I chose to be._

"I don't understand."

_Werewolf fangs have a special poison that reacts with a person's very spirit. It allows the human to become open to letting another spirit enter. A werewolf is simply a person who has been endowed with the spirit of a wolf._

For a long time Jackson lay on the floor blinking. He was pretty sure his brain had overloaded. What with finding out that Scott thought of him as family and now the fact that his wolf was nothing more than a spirit sharing his body (the more he thought about it though the more he was convince that the former was bothering him the most) his brain had successfully ground to a halt.

_It is why only some survive. Spirits are dangerous especially when there are two trying to merge. They cannot be controlled or forced into something without severe consequences to those trying. If you are lucky enough to get a spirit partner then that partner is stuck with you until you either die or that spirit decides to leave you. That is not something that most spirits do since it is a painful process that almost always ends with the death of the host. _The wolf sounded troubled by this.

Jackson swallowed fearfully. After all he had gone through, after all he had sacrificed, he now ran the risk of losing his wolf. He spoke tentatively, "So what are you going to do?"

The wolf sighed _That is up to you Jackson. Do you want me to stay?_

Jackson nodded dumbly

_Then you have to learn. You have to be willing to listen to and learn from your Alpha without giving him attitude._

Jackson internally groaned, but he stayed quiet and listened to his wolf for once.

_Scott is also willing to teach you if you will let him. You will also have to learn to respect and follow him since he is now of higher rank then you. Some groveling will also probably help. And before you say anything , the term Omega simple means the youngest, the most physically weak, or the lone wolf in search of a pack. Being an Omega does _not_ mean that you are a sexual slave, _nor_ does it mean that you have no will at all. That is just something that Hollywood and the entertainment industry made up. You will still have the same rights as other pack members and will still be treated as such. Think of it kind of like you being the new kid brother; loved and cared for but a child compared to the others._

Crystal blue eyes blinked at the ceiling. It all made sense now. Well, kind of. That would explain why Scott had said those things before, and why his wolf had been so mad with him when he had refused to back down. He swallowed agian. Was that truly what it meant to be an Omega? Noting more than a child having to work his way up the ranks.

The blonde carefully sat up, "I…I didn't know."

A warm comfort surrounded him as though his wolf were wrapped around his subconscious. _Because you never tried to learn._

Somewhere deep in the bowls of Jackson's brain something clicked.

He nodded. Slowly, finally, lifting himself up off the ground and dusting himself off Jackson took a moment to collect himself.

"I guess I'd better start studying then." His wolf hummed, "I need to stop off at home first." The blonde looked down at himself in disgust. His was covered in filth and grim and splinters and his clothes looked, for all intense and purposes, like someone had taken a chees grated to them. He knew that wouldn't have to worry about any wounds still visible on his body, his werewolf healing took care of that, but there was no way he could hide the obvious blood stains that had seeped through his shirt collar and the entire left leg of his pants. Not to mention the huge wet spot directly over his crotch.

Thank God both his parents worked long houred jobs.

Sliding his hand into his pockets and sliding his, thankfully, undamaged phone out of his pocket Jackson quickly looked at the time. 6:45. Okay, that gave him about another hour until his parents got home…until his _adoptive_ parents got home. Jackson ignored the ache in his chest when he mentally corrected himself and shoved his phone back into his pocket, scrunching his face in disgust when his hand came into contact with something wet.

Taking a deep breath, the young wolf made his way out of the burnt down basement, mentally cursing about being talked into not bringing his car to training as he made his way toward home.

His wolf was strangely quiet the entire way.

As a matter of fact, Jackson didn't hear him speak again until close to three hours, a hot shower, and an hour of research (which he will never do again thank you very much; how the hell did Stilinski manage to do it all the time when the jock could barely go an hour before growing board?) later. Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore were downstairs cleaning up the remnants of dinner while Jackson had disappeared to his room the moment his fork had hit his empty plate. Ever since the jock had found out he was adopted he couldn't stand to be in the same room as the two anymore. It had hurt too much. There were still sometimes though, when he was alone, that he would think about going to talk to the two people who had taken him in and raised him as their own, but…every time he thought about it it would only remind him that his own parents hadn't wanted him. It would remind him that he had been taken in by complete strangers instead of being raised by those who were supposed to care about him. During these times he couldn't help but feel he was nothing more than a possession that could be thrown away at a whim. That was why he worked so hard to be the best at everything.

He didn't want to be thrown away again.

Not for the first time would he wish he could go back in time and stop the Whittemore's from telling him the truth.

It hadn't done either side any good and probably never would.

_You know the pack is like an adoptive family_

Jackson, who had been on the computer, stopped mid click.

The wolf continued _They don't have to be there for you but they are because they want to be. _

Jackson licked his lips and his eyes involuntarily slid over to a picture of his parents and him on a family trip when he was five. It was about a month before they had told him the truth about his adoption. It struck him just how happy they all looked in their sunglasses and swimsuits, Jackson standing next to a sand castle just as tall as he was. His father had helped him build it.

_You don't have to push them away_

The blonde shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "But they aren't my birth parents."

A wave of warmth flitted across Jackson's mind _So what if that is true, that doesn't make them your family any less_

"How can they be family? We don't share the same blood." Even to Jackson's ears his words sounded shallow and he couldn't help but flinch at them.

_You don't share blood with Danny either but does that make him any less your brother?_

Jackson opened his mouth to speak again when he was interrupted by someone knocking on his bedroom door.

The door opened and Mrs. Whittemore stuck her head in, "Jackson, is everything alright?" Her eyes flickered around the room as though looking for something, "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Everything's fine mom," he didn't even realize he was speaking out loud, "just talking to myself."

She looked at him for a moment in that searching way that had always made him uncomfortable as a kid. That look that said she knew he was hiding something.

"Okay well if you need to talk or anything…." She left the question open ended, "Goodnight darling and don't forget—"

"I know, I know you love me," Jackson waved his hand dismissively as he turned back around to face his computer, "I love you too."

He didn't turn around when he heard the small gasp come from her lips. He didn't need to

**Just a few things to mention. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little redundant, it didn't want to be written.**

**Also, I know that Jackson's parents died before giving birth to him, but in this verse the abandoned him as a baby.**

**Smutsmutsmut and romantic fluff for the next chapter.**

**I would also like your help in deciding my climactic crisis for this story, since, like I said, I have no real idea of where it's going. So PM me and let me know. Thanks for hanging in there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry this is taking so long, thank all of you for reviewing and sticking with me, I promise I will try and do better with the other chapters.**

**As a treat for your patience here is a little backstory on Stiles' kink and a bit of a flashback of when Derek and Stiles got together.**

**Be warned, there is much bondage, intense fluff, and almost but not quite sex.**

**Please keep in mind that my stuff is totally unbetaed and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

**As well as reviews *hint hint nudge nudge***

Stiles trusted his friends with a lot, you had to when your life revolved around werewolves and other supernatural baddies. But there were just as many, if not more, things that he much rather preferred to keep to himself; his love of tearjerkers, his hidden stash of romance novels (both straight and gay), and his once a month trips to the spa being in the top three. Not that he felt particularly ashamed of any of these things. He just preferred not to get teased or made fun of simply because he liked things that were considered more "girly". He also wouldn't make an effort to lie about these things should the truth come out.

But then there were some things that he adamantly refused to share. Things that were so close to his heart and so private that he knew a part of him would die if anyone tried to take them away. Things like what he was doing now.

"Sti, you're on in five." Stiles looked up from where he was finishing buckling his boot to the head poking around his dressing room door.

"I'll be out in a minute Kara."

Kara nodded, pieces of her long brown hair slipping out of her bun and into her face. She quickly brushed it back. Looking at Stiles appraisingly she smiled, "Beautiful as always I see."

Stiles smiled back as his hazel eyes flicked over to the mirror. He had to agree with Kara.

The outfit that had been chosen to tonight's performance was sure to have the customers drooling. It was a simple black corset set over a white peasant's shirt and laced in the front with blood red ribbon. It wrapped snuggly around his stomach and perfectly accentuated the fake breasts he had strapped to his chest. The ribbon perfectly matched the extremely short skirt that fanned out revealingly whenever Stiles turned. On his legs were thigh high snow white stocking and on his feet were a pair of simple black high heels. The strings to the long red cape that rested down his back were tied delicately under his throat. He wore no makeup on his face and his hair, which he had grown out slightly, had been styled to look like a pixie cut.

It was a simple design, but proved itself to be more than enough when coupled with Stiles' natural ability to act sexy when trying to be anyone other than himself.

Stiles turned his eyes back to Kara and smiled seductively, "I try."

Kara nodded, "Well, I don't think you'll have to try very hard tonight Sti. Except to maybe not come on stage. After all, tonight's the night the hunters get you." She winked at him before pulling her head out the door.

Stiles shivered excitedly at Kara's words.

He had been anticipating this night ever since the beginning of their new play. And if the full house had anything to go buy so had the customers. Not that Stiles or any of the other actors would see any of their faces. Anonymity was one of the things Exo prided itself on.

You see, Exo wasn't exactly what one would call "legal". It was created when a bunch of actors got together one day and decided to put their love of movies and bondage together. The actors, a combination of subs, doms, and just those who enjoyed being tied up decided that they were tired of partners who didn't know what they were doing, or friends who thought it was weird and wouldn't indulge, and others who would take advantage of the situation and abuse their power. So the actors decided to put on plays. Plays with the sole purpose of catering to those who wished to get to know or expand their knowledge of bondage play.

Now, to be honest, the actors had expected the turn out to these plays to be relatively small and unassuming considering it was just introductory classes. They had also decided to make it more interesting by preforming an actual play and allowing the audience to decide which restraints to use when it came time for the actual bondage parts. They expected people to like it. What they didn't expect was for people to go bat shit insane about it.

Literally over night the house the troupe was performing in went from only just filling the front row to maximum capacity.

People loved it.

The authorities? Not so much.

Over the course of the near decade the Exo had been in business they had been shut down at least twenty times; both actors and viewers arrested on multiple charges of trespassing, public nudity, voyeurism, and (a personal favorite considering it was a strict rule that body fluids were never exchanged on stage) forced prostitution; protested against; crashed; attacked; and almost every other thing one could think of to put them out of business. But Exo hadn't gone quietly. With every new failure they adapted, made themselves better. Only a very specific clientele was allowed access now and actors and actresses grilled to the point of tears. The seats and tables were located in special rooms with one entire wall dedicated to television screens which would show every second of what was happening of the stage in real time.

Automated number systems had also been set up along with a menu of choices for each part of the play. Restraints, positions, and toys of all kinds filled these menus, and beside each one was a number. If a client wanted to see a particular piece of bondage then they simply needed to wait until that particular part in the play. Once it was time, a small ding would sound. The client would then press the button that corresponded to the number listed next to the desired item. All the numbers were then sent to the owner's computer and tallied and the winner would then be conveyed to the actors via tiny microphones in their ears.

Repeat clients were also given a complimentary box of the very same toys used in the act in case they wanted to bring a friend, pet, or slave along.

It was an amazingly complex system of pleasure and desire, and one that Stiles had stumbled into completely by accident.

But that is a story for another time.

Right now though, it was time for the final part of their play to begin.

Getting up from his seat Stiles made his way out of his room and through the maze of hallways until he reached the spot just off to the side of the main stage behind the curtain. Butterflies filled his stomach as he looked at the opened platform of wood and space that had been dressed up to look like the deep dark woods. It was here in these woods that "Stacy" would come to meet her wolven Prince only to be attacked and taken hostage by a gang of hunters looking to take the young Prince's head.

Music started to drift up from the band pit, slow and steady, as the announcer spoke to the rows of empty seats.

_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Exhibition. _The announcer paused for a minute as though waiting for applause to subside. _Tonight is the performance you've all been waiting for. Tonight is the final installment of Red._ The announcer paused again. _When we last left our young heroine she had just been approached by the very dashing wolven Prince Adam. After agreeing to meet in the woods by her house Stacy went home to prepare for a night of lust and desire. Little does she know that while she is being seduced by what some would see as a monster another monster is also out tonight. And it is hunting her. _

That was Stiles' cue. Flipping the red hood over his head Stiles swayed gently out on stage. Out of the corner off his eye he could see the camera crew following his every move. They followed as he spun and sashayed in a way that lifted his skirt sensually. He made his way to the center of the stage, humming quietly to himself as he did so. Bending down so that the skirt road completely up his ass Stiles could practically hear the moans of pleasure coming from the non-existent audience. He suppressed a smile. This part had always been easy.

At least it was now that he had discovered his new found love.

Stiles knew that not many people would think of him as the kind to like restraints or gags considering how much he moved around and how often he felt the need to spew verbal diarrhea, and they were right. Stiles didn't like bondage. He loved it. And exactly for the reasons that others would think he hated it. Stiles despised his ADHD. He hated his constant need to move and his utter lack of a brain to mouth filter. He hated having to fear opening his moth just in case the wrong thing came out. He hated how all his extra energy made him a target for ridicule and annoyance even though it wasn't his fault. Most of all, he hated having to fight it so hard.

Finding bondage was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to the teen. Anything that could take away his ability to talk and move was truly and utterly welcomed. It made him free.

The sound of cracking sticks came over the speakers causing Stacy's head to snap up. Slowly she righted herself, raised her hands to her hood, and pulled it away from her face. "Adam," she spoke in less than a whisper knowing that her Prince would hear her, "Adam is that you?" Nobody answered. She stiffened.

"Adam?"

Suddenly, the woods exploded. Actors jumped down from the "tree tops" and came flying out of the "bushes". Before Stacy could even blink the hunters were on her. A thick hand clamed tightly over her mouth as she opened it to scream, but was removed a second later to make room for the cloth that was cruelly shoved between her teeth. The hand slammed back over her lips to prevent her from spitting it out. Stacy thrashed and kicked, but her flailing limbs were caught in no time and held tightly.

_Bit_

The sound of Kara's voice chirped in Stiles' ear and it was only because he was so used to it that he didn't jump. Like Stiles, none of the other actors made any movement to suggest that the phantom voice was ever there, but without missing a beat Chris, the main hunter in this role, dropped a bag down by his side and knelt down. Jerking the zipper on the bag Chris reached in and pulled out a solid black bit gag. Chris then stood up and marched over to Stacy. She tried to pull away from what she knew was coming, but the grip on her was too strong.

Stiles could feel his dick coming to life.

The hand was removed again. This time it wasn't a cloth that was shoved between her teeth. Stacy chocked as the bit pushed the cloth deeper down her throat.

_Careful. Belts._

Stiles had to fight down a growl. Logically he knew Kara was just doing her job in trying to make sure that he didn't get hurt, but damn how he wanted to be gagged like this was a real kidnapping.

This particular fantasy of his was another reason that he refused to tell his friends anything about this.

Chris belted the bit behind Stiles' head much looser then it normally would have been, had Stiles had his way, and reached for back in the bag for the desired bondage. The man holding Stacy jerked her forward and wrenched her arms behind her back. The belt immediately circled her wrists. She started struggling even harder. The hunters merely laughed at her attempts to get away.

The belt cinched tightly closed. Stacy continued to struggle.

Chris chuckled, "I got to hand it to Adam, he can really pick 'em." He stepped closer, sliding his left hand up Stacy's leg as he did so. Putting his face only inches away from hers he whispered, "But now we've got you, and you will be the perfect bait. Plus," He slid his hand under her skirt so that it bunched in his hand and cupped her ass, "we might just be able to have a little fun with you too."

Stacy snarled behind her gag. Chris laughed again as he pulled his hand away and motioned for them to follow. A loud howl tore through the speakers as Stiles was dragged off stage and toward a rest area.

As soon as he sat down he was swarmed.

The gag and belt were removed so fast it was as though they had disappeared and a bottle of water was practically shoved in his face. Normally Stiles would have argued that he was alright, that he didn't need to be treated like a child, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere so he just grabbed the water and sat silently as they waited for the next part of the show. They had about twenty minutes to wait while Adam was on stage.

The tension was thicker than anything he could compare it to. Both actors and actresses alike, many of them far more seasoned then himself, were pacing around or twitching with anticipation. Because of some recently developed unwanted attention the Exo had decided to shut itself down for a while and wait for the heat to die down. Unfortunately, since the play as a whole was only half done this meant that the patrons would have to wait at least a few months before it was safe to come back to see the rest. As an apology, the Exo was to be given each patron a free copy of the first half of Red along with a box filled with the highest quality toys that money could buy. There hadn't been any complaints yet. That didn't stop almost every person in concert with the production from freaking out about making this their best show yet.

Stiles calmly took another drink of water.

It really is funny how time seems to fly when those around you were freaking out. It seemed to Stiles that he had only just had his restraints removed when he was being put back into them. This time firmly. His ankles were also retrained causing the biggest hunter, Phil, to have to carry Stiles over his shoulder. Cool air caressed his ass as the skirt was lifted fully up. Some of the actors groaned in appreciation.

"Damn Sti, you been working out or what?"

"Is that a thong?"

"God, if I was single."

Stiles couldn't help but mentally smirk. It seems as though he had made a good decision when he decided to go with the blood red undergarment. Even Phil took a moment to caress his butt before tightening his hold and walking purposefully back out onto stage. And that guy was straight. Stiles dutifully began to thrash around.

The scenery had been changed to look like a basement. Stacy was jerked in a rather undignified way before being dropped (as gently as possible) onto the ground. Pulling and twisting at the restraints Stiles knew he looked like a fish out of water, but he also knew that to the patrons, the actors, and even himself, it was a major turn on. Especially when his skirt was ridding up the way it was.

_Bracer_.

He knew his pupils dilated when Chris pulled the arm binder out of his bag, but he didn't care.

The binder was basically one large circle of leather with a long string that, much like Stiles' corset, laced completely up allowing it to close tightly along the whole length of his arms. That wasn't the best part though. The _best_ part about the bracers were the leather belts connected to each side on the band (buckle on one side, clasp on the other) that were just long enough to cross over the arms, wrap fully around the appendages, and still have room to buckle when they came back around.

It rendered Stiles' arms completely motionless.

He had to bite down hard on the bit to keep from moaning out loud as at least three pairs of hands flipped him onto his stomach and held him down. Chris then slipped the leather over Stacy's arms and began to lace. By this point Stiles' cock was harder than diamonds and he internally thanked God he had thought to get the rings on.

Stiles didn't know why he had decided to come back to the Hale house.

It had been about two months since Exo had been forced to shut its doors and the teen was slowly going insane. Maybe that was the reason. But…at the same time, Stiles knew it wasn't.

There was something off. Something about Derek's behavior after he had killed his uncle. Something that called to Stiles. Like something broken that only Stiles could fix.

And that look the Alpha had given him.

Pulling his baby blue jeep up to the burnt out shell of the house Stiles wasn't surprised when he saw the big, muscular mass known as Derek Hale standing in the doorway. Stepping out of the jeep and making his way up to the Alpha Stiles was even more surprised to say that he felt no fear. Normally he would flail and sputter whenever the older man was around, always afraid that the werewolf would suddenly decide to slam him into the nearest hard surface. Now however? He couldn't be more calm.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

Derek's voice, normally cold and angry, sent a chill through the teen's spine. Derek stiffened.

A strange thought entered Stiles' head, "I'm yours, aren't I?" That would explain it. It would explain why Derek had looked as though he was going to kill someone before he had set his sights on the teen. Yeah, he noticed that. He also noticed how the Alpha had taken a half step toward him before being stopped by Scott's voice. Stiles had read enough about werewolves (and had witnessed firsthand in the case of Scott and Allison) to know that only a mate could call an Alpha back from the brink. Being Derek's mate would also explain why he wasn't shitting his pants right now. He expected the Alpha to deny it, or at least brush it off. Instead, Derek took a step forward, placed his hands on the smaller boy's hips, and leant forward to place his nose in the boy's neck. Stiles shivered. His own hands came up to rest on Derek's chest.

"I don't understand it." Derek's breath was warm against his neck, "I should have known before." Stiles unconsciously dropped his head to the side, "I should have known that you were mine."

Balling his fists into Derek's shirt Stiles pulled forward. Derek's arms slipped further around his waist. "It wasn't your fault," Stiles really didn't know why he felt the need to make sure that Derek knew it wasn't his fault that it had taken so long for them to find each other, but it just felt right, "you had other things to worry about."

A low moan escaped his lips as sharp, wolvan teeth slid over his neck, "That is no excuse, I should have known."

If Stiles's brain wasn't so busy cataloguing every ripple of Derek's muscles against his skin then he might have made a crack about Derek's new found emotional range.

As it was, Stiles wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not.

The desire was just too much. He pulled back just enough to capture Derek's lips. Whatever control the wolf had snapped. A powerful, wet muscle pushed its way into the teen's mouth and all at once the world disappeared. Power. Hot, delicious power rolled off his mate's tongue and into Stiles's mouth making any and all other flavors the teen had ever experienced pale in comparison. And considering his love for all things edible, that was saying something.

Stiles wasn't really sure what happened after the kiss but they soon found themselves very much naked and sprawled out on Derek's bed.

Stiles' hands gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as a searing out mouth began trailing lines of fire down his skin. Hands massage the skin on his hips and thighs. "Stiles."

Said boy arched at the sound of that voice calling his name in such a sultry way. His hands tightened on the sheets. Derek's stubble was scratching at his stomach. He whined, "Derek, please." He wanted to touch Derek, to hold him close, but he didn't. He didn't want to push it. This was still too new to either of them for him to know where the boundaries were. All at once something hot and wet slid up his prick.

And he was coming.

Hard.

It was a bit pathetic really, to come from just from that little bit of affection, but Stiles was too far gone to care. He was brought back when his fingers came in contact with something hot and heavy. Hazel eyes flew open. Derek's prick twitched in his hand.

"Der-

"Come now Stiles, I know you better than that. I know how much of a fighter you are, you don't have to hold back with me."

"But, you don't—

"But I do." And Derek sounded so sincere that Stiles fully believed him. Sitting up, Derek's dick still in his hand, Stiles looked directly into his eyes.

"Are you lying to me?"

Derek stared back unflinching, "No."

Being the son of the Sheriff had taught Stiles a lot about reading people. He could always tell when someone was lying. And Derek wasn't lying.

Pressing one of his hands to the wolf's chest Stiles pushed gently until Derek was fully lying down. He then went down on the man before him.

It was fantastic. To feel the wolf fully on his tongue was, to have his taste explode upon his tongue. He became addicted in an instant.

And by all that was holy he needed more.

Stiles pushed himself down on Derek until he gagged, but he didn't pull away. Instead he dug his fingers into the Alpha's ass and pulled forward in an effort to get the man deeper down his throat. His dick, that hadn't lost its hardness despite coming mere moments before, throbbed.

"Jesus Stiles." Panic shot through the wolf as the sound of the teen choking cut through the haze of lust. In an instant he pulled the boy off of him, flipped them over, and pinned him to the mattress, "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Stiles didn't seem to hear him as he moaned wantonly. He tugged gently at the hands circling his writs. Thinking that his young mate wanted him to let go Derek loosened his grip only to freeze when Stiles made a noise of protest.

"Stiles what-

"Tighter."

Derek blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Tighter," Stiles breathed again, "please."

"Stiles, I don't understand wh-

"Your hands Derek!" Stiles snapped, "Make them tighter."

Derek's eyes widened exponentially as things started clicking into place. He swallowed thickly as he throat suddenly dried, "You," he cleared his throat, "you want me to hold you down?"

Stiles made a noise of pure and utter frustration, "Hold me down, tie me down, gag me, plug me, do whatever you want, just..._do something._" Stiles practically snarled the last bit out, but he was to gone in his euphoria to notice. Nor did he seem to notice that he had just spilled his greatest secret to a man who had hated him not even an hour ago.

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of his mate. "Are you sure Stiles?"

_Please say yes, please say yes_

The moan that left the boy's throat was all the answer he needed. Knowing that the boy wasn't going anywhere Derek quickly got off Stiles. Stiles made a slight grabby motion when he saw just how hard Derek's cock was. The Alpha chuckled and kissed him deeply. "I'll be right back."

While Derek was gone Stiles quickly repositioned himself so that his hands were rested by the head board. The wolf returned a few minutes, a coil of white rope in his hands.

Stiles could actually feel his pupils dilate. Derek growled softly as he smelled the boy's arousal. Walking up to the side of the bed Derek gently grabbed on to his little lover's wrists and began wrapping the rope around them and the headboard.

Stiles moaned as he felt his wrists being pulled toward the frame.

Derek pulled the rope gently so that it knotted but didn't bite into Stiles' skin.

"More." Stiles whined.

The wolf pulled the ropes tighter.

"Mooooore." Stiles whined again.

Derek was panting heavily now as he once again tightened the restraints. He almost lost it completely as Stiles let out another plea for more.

"Stiles, this is your first time. I don't want to be too rough with you." That was a complete and utter lie. In any of his excursions into bondage Derek would purposely make sure that whoever his partner was could handle just how rough Derek liked it. But this was different. _Stiles _was different. He was human and fragile and easily hurt by even the most innocent of touches.

An angry sigh filled the air as if Stiles could sense Derek's thoughts . Hazel eyes locked straight onto blue-green, "Despite what you and everyone else seem to think I am not as fragile and innocent as I look. I have been in every time of bondage imaginable, and just about every position. I. Can. Handle. It. Just give me what I need and I promise I will explain it to you later, just pleAAAAASE!" the last part was yelped out as Derek gave Stiles exactly what he wanted. A truly delicious groan followed soon after.

Derek sat back on his haunches, eyes glowing completely red as he watched his mate's head flop back on the pillow with a satisfied thump. The boy's hands were now completely immobilized above his head in knots so tight he could barely twitch.

The Alpha draped his body over his captive and put his mouth right next to his ear, "Is there anything else you want me to do to you." He all but growled the words out.

Hot breath blew past the wolf's own ear. Arousal thickened the air like steam in a sauna. Stiles' answer was like the final trigger that pushed the tightly wound, self-controlling man completely over the edge.

"Whatever you want."

**You're welcome ;P**


End file.
